


Lucky Pants

by macchad00



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchad00/pseuds/macchad00
Summary: "What? No, I did not illegally mod the holster. These are just really lucky pants!"





	Lucky Pants

     Andal worked with a whole new sense of understanding to the phrase "buried in paperwork" as he was sure that he could easily be buried in his work. Just toss it down, dig six feet and _plop!_ Buried. He sent another glance to the entrance of the war room, not going unnoticed by Ikora's watchful gaze.  
     "Just looking at the door isn't going to make anyone appear any quicker," she mused, eyes cast at her data pad as she looked through Guardian patrol reports.  
     "I don't know what you're talking about," Andal replied sweetly, eyes trained down on his own work. Ikora gave a knowing smile, shaking her head softly as if in amusement. "...he hasn't turned in his reports again."  
     "When does he ever." Zavala spoke up, a warning in his voice to drop the subject and _get back to work._  
     "I'm sure he will speak to you about it in person," Ikora smiled. "My guess is that he's waiting for a debriefing in person." A startled sound of embarrassment came from Andal, gaping at the Warlock who had returned to work as if nothing had happened, and the calm quiet of the hall returned, only disturbed by Shaxx's yelling as crucible matches ran.  
     "Hunter!" Shaxx's voice boomed through the hall, a clear tone of anger. "You used an illegally modded holster in your last match!"  
Andal didn't look when he heard the accusation to know who that was–Did he take a detour for a crucible match?–and let out a sigh while straining to withhold a laugh.  
     "What? No, I didn't illegally mod the holster. These are just really lucky pants!" Andal's restraint almost broke at that, his suspicions of who Shaxx was angry with being confirmed. "Seriously! They're just lucky pants! Watch!" Andal glanced to the side this time, spotting Cayde sauntering over with the closest the exo could get to a devious grin. He was caked in mud, even his face despite the fact that he should have been wearing a helmet, and now seeing the exo after the month and half he'd been in the wilds, Andal was really thinking about that debriefing comment Ikora made. No, Andal was definitely going to be debriefing Cayde. Personally, in private.  
     Andal blinked back to the present moment in time to see Cayde's saunter turn into a short sprint and jump at himself. “Cayde no-!” The scroll in his hands hit the ground and Andal staggered back with the muddy exo now in his arms, covering Andal in mud as well. Cayde put his hands on either side of Andal's face, legs wrapped around his waist, and pressed his metal lips against Andal’s and smearing the mud from his hands down Andal’s face.  
     “See,” Cayde looked back over to Shaxx with a wild grin. “Lucky pants-!” all the sudden Cayde’s voice went quiet, a static sound and a couple clicks sounding and telling the reset. A bewildered look on his face, jaw moving as if about to say something but unable to get the words out before finally; “fuck. Yeah these are _really_ lucky pants.”  
     The Titan and Warlock Vanguard, as well as Crucible Handler showed clear confusion, and it was hard to tell what Andal was thinking considering he had an Exo in his arms and his face was now covered in mud. The use of Light to simulate the rolling of his hips against Cayde’s, though, definitely went unnoticed as Zavala cleared his throat. “There's still work that needs to get done. Cayde, Andal, I suggest the two of you clean up. Especially you, Andal. But I think it'd be preferred to not drag mud all over the Tower.”  
     Cayde dropped off of Andal, but no before taking a muddy hand and dragging it through Andal’s hair with a laugh.  
     Andal glared after Cayde, then moments later followed out as to supposedly get himself and his gear cleaned up. He could swear he could still feel the ghost of Cayde's light on the lower part of his back, leading Andal along.  
Stepping into his private room and knowing Cayde had already found his way in, Andal sighed. Yeah. That debriefing was definitely happening, and after, he’d find a way to get back at Cayde. But first, he could already hear the shower running.


End file.
